


world class piece of art

by magnificentmatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentmatt/pseuds/magnificentmatt
Summary: Matt could probably listen to the sounds that come out of Katie's mouth for the rest of his life.





	world class piece of art

**Author's Note:**

> pidge is trans and i use female-coded words for her genitals woo but she is pre/no-op
> 
> i havent written for mattkatie in 5ever bc ive been writing something kinda Dark for it, so take this filth while i finish working on that thing lmao

Matt could probably listen to the sounds that come out of Katie's mouth for the rest of his life.

"Agh, fuck,  _Matt-_ "

He tries to make eye contact with her while he's sucking her off, but her eyes are screwed shut. He can't be too disappointed, though, not when her mouth is open in a silent moan, not when she looks so  _desperate._ He presses a bunch of messy tongue kisses against her clit, eliciting a pretty whine from her that does _dirty_ things to his body. He takes it as the plea that it is, sinking down around her more fully. He doesn't think that his ego will ever really drop back down again, not when she gasps and bucks into his mouth the second that she hits the back of his throat. She  _wants_ him,  _needs_ him, and God, the feeling is so mutual that he aches with it.

" _Matt,_ oh, God, yeah-"

He loves when she goes down on him, loves how she always begs him to fuck her throat. ( _He'd felt weird about it, the first dozen times, but the look in her eye when he had yanked her head back had made it so, so worth it._ ) It's nice to know that she likes being on the receiving end as much as he does, if her breathy moans and scrambling fingers are any indicator. He likes  _giving_ head, too, probably even better than receiving it.

" _Please,_ oh, fuck-"

Her hands find his hair, tugging ever so lightly, and  _woah, okay,_ Matt definitely has a thing for that. She doesn't go too hard, not meaning to be rough or push him around, but it's just another display of her  _desire_ for him, and he feels himself grow harder in his sweatpants.  _Pretty girl,_ he thinks, affectionate and a little bit sex-delirious.  _My pretty girl._

" _I'm_ _gonna,_ oh,  _Matt, I'm gonna-_ "

Matt internally thanks her for the warning, but he has no intentions of stopping. How can he stop when she's fucking into his mouth like that, with shallow, eager thrusts, as if his mouth is everything that she wants? She's  _begging_ for him, verbally and through her body language, and there's no way in hell that he isn't going to deliver.

She moans, loud and wordless, when she comes down his throat, shuddering through it all. He swallows all of it, licks her clean, reveling in how she twitches and sighs. He's  _greedy_ for it, wanting everything that she could possibly give him, only pulling away when her tugs at his hair become less needy and more intentional. Distantly, Matt wonders how he looks when he grins up at her, her cum still sticky on his lips. It must be a pretty sight, because she flushes even redder than she had been before, averting eye contact after a few short moments.

"Hot damn," she wheezes, and he laughs in response, his voice croaky. He's harder than he thinks that he's even been in his _life_ and he hasn't even touched himself yet. It's all because of Katie and her sounds, her body, her  _taste._ He wants to fuck her after this, as rough as she always begs him to be with her. He wants to watch her get hard again, wants to see how pretty her stomach looks when its painted with her own cum. He wants to make her come again and again until she's crying with it, shaking and begging and incoherent.

He's not sure how to convey any of that, though, so just leans over to her nightstand, fumbling around for the lube. "Flip over," he requests, and by the way that she bites her lip when she does so, he thinks that she knows what he's got planned.


End file.
